


doe

by dexstarr



Category: Ascension (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: That hint of steel underneath the blonde—that’s why she chose Jackie for the program. Is that why William chose Jackie? To remember what Viondra used to be?





	doe

**Author's Note:**

> _Ascension_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #576: Private.

Before she leaves, Viondra tells Jackie to bend over the massage table. 

“Why?” Jackie asks even as she slowly bends at the waist, showcasing the grace Viondra trains into her girls. She looks over her shoulder, doe-eyed and obedient. 

Not that Viondra’s ever seen a real doe. Only films, and black-and-white ones at that. But Jackie’s wide eyes seem the same, that innocence and hint of fierce gentleness Viondra herself used to work her way up from the lower decks. 

That hint of steel underneath the blonde—that’s why she chose Jackie for the program. Is that why William chose Jackie? To remember what Viondra used to be, before politics and life as the captain’s ~~whore~~ wife hardened her entirely? 

Jackie’s skirt is a mere suggestion; Viondra pushes it out of the way and rests her hands on the girl’s lean thighs. 

“Mrs. Denniger?” 

Viondra thrusts a finger into the girl, to find out what’s so special about Jackie’s cunt that her husband can’t help himself. He’s cheated before, but never to the point of a liability. Jackie’s not aroused, not at first, but then her hips move against Viondra’s hand.

“They’ll never believe you,” she promises, knowing that she, unlike her idiot husband, isn’t giving Jackie more blackmail material. They do this on the lower decks. She did. It’s not accepted, but—no future. A safe way to experiment and let loose without the danger of unapproved babies. 

Now, no one would believe Viondra, the captain’s wife, fucks women.

*     *     *

Jackie feels exactly like the dozens of others Viondra has bent over this table. When new girls are too shy, or she worries they might not understand the real purpose of council members and massages, she brings them here for a little private education.

She never lets on that she _likes_ it. 

Jackie’s nothing special. 

Certainly not worth losing the allegiances she’s built for William. But Viondra enjoys her all the same, watching all of Jackie’s little tells, from her whimpery moans to the pretty pink flush creeping up her back.

“Please,” Jackie begs, in the perfect, breathy tone Viondra taught her. The girls use that voice in the officer’s lounge, to convince the men to buy more drinks, but its real purpose is here, to do Viondra’s work for her. Jackie’s learned so well, it’s almost a pity she let her go. 

But she doesn’t trust backstabbers. 

So, when Jackie begs again, Viondra rewards her with a press over her clitoris, and another. And then she slips her wet fingers out of the girl, shutting off her protest with a hard slap on the ass. 

“The next time you see my husband, you do exactly what he tells you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a few years late to _Ascension_ , and I was sad to find a lack of fic for the show. I don't anticipate writing anymore fic for it, but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. That said, prompts welcome. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
